This invention relates to multi-handset telephone systems. In particular the system and method of the telephone system is such as to permit at least two users of the phone to converse face-to face with a third-party. More particularly the invention is concerned with permitting persons who speak different languages to communicate face-to-face through use of remote interpretation services with the use of the multi-handset telephone system.
Systems for permitting this face-to-face communication with a phone are known but they suffer from various disadvantages in that they are not as user friendly as possible and in that they do not function as needed with digital phone systems. For instance, digital PBXs (switches) are produced by several competing companies, and they have proprietary characteristics, which generally prevent different digital phone models from universally working with other digital phone models.
The invention is directed to minimizing the prior art disadvantages.